


Era una obscura y tormentosa noche...

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Absurd, Cliche, Crack, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Metafiction, Nonsense, This Is STUPID
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Es una noche obscura y tormentosa en Hogwarts.Olvidamos el hecho que es mayo y hay sol, pero siempre hace efecto una buena tormenta.Por lo demás, funcionó con Noé. Rayos, ahora tendré que ponerme a agrupar todos los animales a lo largo de Hogwarts. Esperamos que Luna no insista para llevar también los snorkacks de cuernos arrugados. Y de todos modos, ¿había snorkacks en la Arca?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Everyone, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Era una obscura y tormentosa noche...

**Author's Note:**

> Lost in translation.   
Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, de verdad :')

**Era una obscura y tormentosa noche...**

Es una noche obscura y tormentosa en Hogwarts.

Olvidamos el hecho que es mayo y hay sol, pero siempre hace efecto una buena tormenta.

Por lo demás, funcionó con Noé. Rayos, ahora tendré que ponerme a agrupar todos los animales a lo largo de Hogwarts. Esperamos que Luna no insista para llevar también los snorkacks de cuernos arrugados. Y de todos modos, ¿había snorkacks en la Arca?

Sí, pero yo no hablo con Dios, ¿y si después del diluvio no llega una paloma blanca? ¿Quizás llega un hipogrifo? ¿Y quién tendría que llevar conmigo?

Vale, mejor que lo olvide.

Es una alegre y soleada mañana de mayo en Hogwarts.

“¡Ron!” me llama Harry. Yo no me paro, sigo caminando. “¡¿Ron!? ¿Qué pasa?” me pregunta, alcanzándome, y metiéndome una mano en el hombro. Yo suspiro, y me paro.

“Hola, Harry. Perdone, no te había oído.”

“¿En qué pensabas?” pregunta, en aire alegre. Tal vez acaba de estar en la oficina de Dumbledore.

Sacudo la cabeza. Toda esa Hoja del Valle no le hace para nada bien.

“Pensaba en el Arca de Noé.” contesto, frunciendo el entrecejo. Harry me mira como si hubiera vuelto loco. Loco, ¡¿yo!? ¡¿Se echó un ojo a las neuronas recientemente?! Hunden, como ni siquiera las acciones de Blockbuster.

“Anda, Ron, te conozco bien. ¿En qué piensas realmente?” insiste. Yo suspiro y me encojo de hombros.

“Bien... se trata de Hermione.” murmuro, y luego me echo a llorar.

“¡¿Hermione?! ¿Ron, qué pasó?”

Aspiro elegantemente el moco con la nariz, luego me giro hacia él.

“Ve... ves, yo descubrí que… que…”

“¿Qué? ¿Tiene piojos? ¿Es una Mortífaga? ¿Es el doble de Gargamel por las escenas peligrosas?” trata de adivinar. Le doy un puño, para hacerlo callar.

“Harry ella... ¡ella me engaña!” confeso al final. La mirada que me dirige Harry es perpleja, pues sigo. “He leído cosas que vosotros no creeríais.” digo, en tono gutural. Esta vez es el turno de Harry de darme un puño. “¡Oye! ¿Qué demonio pasa contigo?” grito. Harry se encoge de hombros.

“Perdone, creía que el espíritu de Blade Runner se hubiera apoderado de ti.”

Me paso una mano en la cara, exasperado, y sigo.

“Lucius Malfoy. Voldemort. Zabini. Nott. Longbottom. Finnigan. Snape. Mermaid Melody. Spirit el corcel indomable. También con _mi hermana_.” me quejo, luego le echo un vistazo furioso. “Y contigo también, lo sé qué fuiste con ella, ¡no trates de mentirme!” le grito contra, dándole un empujón. Harry bufa.

“¡Anda ya, Ron! ¿Y lo descubriste ahora qué Hermione es una mujer alegra?” ríe. Yo vuelvo a llorar, pero él no se interesa. “Y por lo demás, puedo entender que te enfades por ellos, ¡¿pero yo?! ¡Merezco un premio! Bien, ¡fui YO que vi morir a Cedric, YO que vi el retorno de Voldemort, YO que canté una cover de Knockin on Heaven’s Door con Avril Lavigne!” se queja, y yo le quiebro el apoyo para evitar que empiece con el usual oh-como-es-triste-mi-vida.

“Pero esto no es lo peor. He... he leído que ella está juntada con… con...” trato de decir, tartamudeando. Harry bosteza ruidosamente.

“Con Malfoy, sí, ¡todo el colegio lo sabe!”

Sonrojo violentamente.

“¡¿Qué quieres decir lo sabe todo el colegio?! ¡Los dos de ellos se odian! Y en cambio en esas... bien... _cosas _que he leído…” respiro hondo y me preparo para contárselo. “La peor que he leído empezaba con ‘Había una vez...’” comenzó, pero el Niño Que Sobrevivió alias Cicatriz Ambulante alias Harry alias Papá Pitufo me interrumpe.

“O tal vez había dos.”

“Había una vaca, un burrito y un buey.”

“¿Y el niño Jesús?”

Me salgo los ojos.

“¿No estábamos cantando una canción?”

“¿Verdad? Creía que estuviéramos organizando un pesebre viviente.”

“¿Y quién era yo?”

“El burrito.”

“¿Y tú?”

“El niño Jesús.”

“¿Y Draco?”

“Herodes.”

“¿Y Snape?”

“Poncio Pilato.”

“¿Lo que se lavó las manos?”

“Claro, pedir a Snape de lavarse algo es como pedir a la McGonagall de transfigurarse en una rana de chocolate.” concluye. Yo me encojo de hombros, y vuelvo a contar.

“Pues, había Hermione, pero no era mi Hermione. Tenía los ojos un poco de caramelo y un poco color crema. Un poco color chocolate y un poco avellana.” cuento.

“Sí, sólo falta un poco virutas de chocolate, un poco de cerezas y abrimos una heladería.” ironiza. Yo no lo escucho, y sigo.

“Tenía tirabuzones dorados que se apoyaban suavemente en sus hombros delgados...”

Ni siquiera esta vez Harry me deja acabar.

“¿Hermione?”

“Sí.”

“¿La que si busca con cuidado en la maraña de sus cabellos encuentras una guarida de comadrejas?”

Suspiro, y asiento.

“Sí, Harry, SÍ, es de ella que estoy hablando. Pero déjame acabar, se pone mejor.” suspiro teatralmente. “En esta farsa Draco es descrito como... el Príncipe de las Serpientes.” le digo, en tono grave. Él ríe.

“Ron, ¡a veces me pregunto si estamos en el mismo colegio! ¿No lo seguiste?”

“¿Qué?”

“El concurso, ¡claro! Tuvo lugar en la Sala Grande, todos los Slytherins desfilaron en bikini y votamos por el mejor. Aunque no entiendo como ganó Draco... ¡yo voté por Crabbe!”

Me asombro más y más.

“¡¿Vincent Crabbe?!” preguntó, dudoso. Él se enoja, cruza los brazos y me da la espalda.

“¿Y qué? ¡Mira que no era nada mal con el bikini rosa fucsia!” contesta.

Reprimo una arcada, y vuelvo a contar.

“Vale, bien, Malfoy es el Príncipe de las Serpientes. Vale. Pero que Hermione esté con él... que lo llame _cachorro_... que se dediquen al sadomasoquismo en la Sala Multipropósito experimentando posiciones dignas de Houdini... bien, ¡hablamos de mi novia!” protesto, más y más asqueado.

“Oh Ron, ¡no te puedes quejar! Al final, la culpa es tuya que nunca te diste cuenta que tonteaba con todos.”

Sonrojo, bajando los ojos.

“Todavía no puedo creerlo... ¡parecía tanto una buena chica cuando las conocimos! ¿Te acuerdas de cuanto era dulce?”

Harry hace una mueca.

“¿Todavía hablamos de la molestísima sabelotodo que después de dos días del inicio del primer año conocía de memoria todos los libros de la biblioteca? ¿De esa nena petulante que Transfiguraba ositos de peluche en caballitos de madera al segundo año? De verdad, ¿hablamos de ella, Ron?” me pregunta, en aire interrogativo. Bufo.

“Vale, vale... tal vez no estaba muy dulce. Pero al menos no era tan... ¡expansiva!”

“Con ‘expansiva’, ¿quieres decir un ejemplar de Vulpes vulpes Linnaeus de sexo femenino?”

“¿Qué?” contesto, no entendiendo de que demonio hable.

“Una zor…” empieza él, pero no lo dejo acabar.

“Vale, Harry, entendí donde llegas con esto, vale.” mascullo, ofendido.

“Tienes que rendirte amigo, no puedes tener la exclusiva en el corazón de la Reina de los Grifones.” me dice, con compasión. Yo fruño el entrecejo.

“¡¿Reina de los Grifones?! ¿Y qué es esto?” ¿Las Gryffindors también desfilaron en traje de baño?”

Harry se sale los ojos.

“¿Quién dijo que llevaran algo? Yo, por lo demás, voté por Colin Creevey. Estaba mucho más encantador que ellas.” comunica, con aire orgulloso.

Me apoyo contra una pared. Estoy a punto de contestar, cuando de lejos veo a Draco Malfoy acercarse. Cierro los ojos y gimo.

“Hablando del rey de Roma...” murmuro, en cuanto nos alcanza y nos saluda.

“Cicatriz. Lenteja.” ¿Lenteja? ¡¿Lenteja?! ¿Por qué¿ ¿Y qué si improvisamente lo llamara Col de Bruselas? ¿Cómo se sentiría?

“Malhurón.” contesta Harry, sonriendo. Draco hace una mueca.

“¿Alguien me explica porque tenis que llamarme de esta manera? Moody me transformó en un maldito roedor por dos minutos, ¿y ahora estoy marcado de por vida? Pues como tendríamos que llamar a la McGonagall, ¿Gatita Guapa?” protesta. Harry ríe, luego mete un brazo alrededor de los hombros del Slytherin.

Me asusto cuando veo sus miradas.

“Oye, oye... ¿alguien me explica lo que pasa?” digo, echando un grito sofocado. Ambos se echan a reír, luego Harry me responde.

“Que quieres que te diga... Crabbe no es el único a quien le cae muy bien el bikini.”

“Pero... ¿y Hermione? Quiero decir, puedo entender con Hermione, ¿pero vosotros? ¿Qué pasó?” mascullo, cerca de un ataque de nervios digno de una mujer menopáusica.

“Oye, trapo para desempolvar... ¡Hermione y yo somos historia antigua! Bien, no se puede estar mucho tiempo con ella. Antes de ilude, hace toda la gatita sexy, te seduce con juguetes de uso ambiguo...” entrecierro los ojos frente a la imagen que se presenta frente a mis ojos. “...y después cuando te tiene, se transforma en una nena sensiblera con los hormones que suben como el precio de la gasolina.” explica. “Tiene que ser por eso que me conformé con la Grande Esperanza Del Mundo Mágico alias Niño de Dumbledore alias Lili Marleen.” concluye, encogiéndose de hombros.

Me alejo despacio, con aire furioso.

¿Hermione? ¿Draco? ¿Harry?

¡¿Y qué con antiguas canciones alemanas?!

“¡Oye, Ron!” oigo a Harry gritar de lejos. “¡Ven a la Sala Grande esta noche! ¡Hay el desfile de Ravenclaw vestidos con tul, encajes y popurrí! Y luego tenemos que elegir el Jardinero Oficial de Hufflepuff.”

Me paro un momento, sin girarme.

Es una tarde alegre y soleada.

Habría sido mejor una noche obscura y tormentosa. Sin embargo, ¿Quién lo decía? ¿Bulwer-Lytton? ¿O tal vez era Snoopy?

Bien, por lo que me importa podría haberlo dicho Napoleón, el hecho es que me habría encontrado más cómodo con una banda de snorkacks de cuernos arrugados más que con la evidencia que mi novia sea... un ejemplar de Vulpes vulpes Linnaeus de sexo femenino.

Y que mi mejor amigo sea una versión salida mal de Lady Gaga.

Sigo caminando, hasta que no me topo en Crabbe.

En minifalda y tacones.

Hogwarts no es lo que solía ser, tengo que admitirlo.

Y también tengo que admitir que Vincent Crabbe, vestido como a una prostituta de gama alta, es realmente encantador.


End file.
